Четыре стихии
by Orla Dark
Summary: В поисках Морганы Артуру и Мерлину придется пройти немало испытаний. Каждый за время их приключения откроет для себя новые истинны и возможно наградой будет нечто больше чем долгожданное возвращение леди Морганы.


**Название:** Четыре стихии

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета****:** aka_darla

**Фандом****:** Merlin BBC

**Категория:** джен

**Персонажи\Пейринг:** Мерлин, Артур, упоминание Морганы

**Дисклаймер:** все принадлежит BBC, остальное больная фантазия автора

**Саммари:** В поисках Морганы Артуру и Мерлину придется пройти немало испытаний. Каждый за время их приключения откроет для себя новые истинны и возможно наградой будет нечто больше чем долгожданное возвращение леди Морганы.

Осень приближалась стремительно. Некогда зеленные листья окрашивались в желтые, красные и оранжевые тона. Трава и полевые цветы стали высыхать и превращались в солому, рассыпаясь под копытами лошадей. Артур не мог поверить в то, что прошло уже столько времени. Больше года он, лучшие рыцари Камелота и вся армия были заняты только одним – поиском леди Морганы. Обезумевший, из-за потери любимой подопечной, фактически родной дочери, Утер растратил на это всю казну королевства. Он платил за любую информацию, он казнил без разбору всех названных ведьм и колдунов, хотя многие из них были невиновными не в каких злодеяниях и даже не обладали магией. Дальше так продолжаться не могло, все прекрасно понимали это, но король не собирался останавливаться. Утер считал, что если прекратить поиски, это будет означать конец, означать, что они потеряли Моргану и её больше нет. Во всей этой ситуации Артур просто разрывался на две части, в нем боролась любовь к Моргане и голос разума, который говорил, что пора уже смириться. Принц понимал, что они уже вряд ли ее найдут, понимал, что необходимо заняться укреплением королевства, которое стало таким уязвимым за последний год, но сердце разрывалось на куски. Младший Пендрагон чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что не смог уберечь Моргану, хотя был обязан это сделать. Когда она исчезла, он осознал, как мало ее ценил, как мало времени стал уделять ей. Все так завертелось с угрозами королевству, с Гвен, его собственные обязанности отнимали кучу времени, и они с ней стали меньше общаться. Всегда было завтра. Завтра он пойдет и немного поболтает с ней, завтра они поужинают вместе. И каждый раз все планы снова и снова откладывались на следующий день. Внезапно, завтра не стало.

Стук копыт и шуршание засохшей травы были единственными звуками сопровождающими группу. Артур пообещал себе, что это последний слух о Моргане, который он проверяет. Таких последних у него было много, но какое-то чувство внутри подсказывало, что этот действительно станет последним.

Удивительно, но молчание стало привычным для Мерлина, каждая поездка, являлась напоминанием о том, что он натворил. Они будут говорить только вечером, у костра, полушепотом, чтобы не разбудить рыцарей. По их последней наводке, миледи в одиночку отправилась искать какую-то ведьму, живущую практически на границе с королевством Ценреда. Местность там была опасная, да и сама колдунья обитала не в деревне, а в одиночестве, у самого леса. Когда они нашли ее избушку, Артур шепотом начал отдавать приказы. Рыцари окружили территорию, а принц с Мерлином направились прямо к двери, чтобы встретиться с незнакомкой. Юный Пендрагон достал меч и, не стучась, осторожно вошел внутрь. Ведьмой оказалась ухоженная женщина лет сорока, она сидела за столом и двумя руками держала деревянную миску с ароматным супом. Напротив нее стояли еще две полные миски и ложки, а так же стулья для гостей. Колдунья знала, что они придут, но Артур не собирался расслабляться, он по-прежнему держал оружие наготове.

- Суп остынет, принц, а разговор у нас будет долгий, - ведьма поставила миску на стол и посмотрела прямо на юношу. – Ты не убьешь меня.

- Откуда тебе знать, ведьма? – Артур был непреклонен как скала.

- Тогда бы тебя здесь не было, - усмехнулась женщина. – Думаешь, мой дом так легко найти? Те, кто ищет меня со злым умыслом проходит мимо окна и все равно не замечают моего жилища. – Ее дружелюбный взгляд моментально стал холодным, и Артур понял, что меч в случае опасности все равно не поможет.

Нехотя, принц запрятал оружие и вместе с Мерлином подошел к столу, они сели на те самые стулья, предназначающиеся для них. Артур взял ложку, зачерпнул немного супа и слегка морща нос, принюхался, не отрава ли это? Он повернулся к своему слуге, чтобы проверить и его миску, но тот уже за обе щеки уплетал предложенную еду. Увидев, что принц упрекающее смотрит на него, Мерлин проглотил очередную порцию и тихо прошептал:

- Что? Я со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел. – Артур лишь закатил глаза на такое заявление, чтобы не случилось, а его слуга неисправим.

Действительно, их запасы стали иссякать, и всем приходилось питаться реже, а до ближайшей деревни два дня пути...

- Я приготовила большой чан, - ведьма жестом показала на котел с супом у печки и домашний хлеб. – Гости ко мне редко заходят, но я всегда славилась своим гостеприимством.

- Если ты знала что мы придем, значит, наверняка знаешь зачем. – Не стал тратить время на пустые разговоры принц. Ему не терпелось узнать, была ли тут Моргана и главное, где она сейчас.

- Ты пришел узнать о Леди Моргане, - улыбнулась хозяйка дома. – Она была здесь, бедная девочка потерялась.

- Потерялась? А ты ей, что ли подсказала куда идти? – Артур сомневался, что его сестра могла потеряться. Она прекрасно ориентировалась на местности и наверняка знала бы, в какую сторону идти, чтобы добраться до Камелота.

- Ешь суп, Артур, - напомнила ведьма, она встала из-за стола и подошла к окну, глядя вдаль, женщина продолжила. – Она потерялась не в прямом смысле, принц. Леди Моргана не знала, как ей быть дальше, что делать. Она не знает своего места в жизни, это намного серьезнее, чем заблудиться в лесу.

- Что это значит? – недоумевал Артур, но ответ получил с неожиданной стороны... Мерлин уже отвлекся от еды и внимательно слушал их разговор.

- Она чувствовала себя чужой в замке, - прошептал он себе под нос, не думая, что принц услышит.

- Чужой? Что за бред, Мерлин, - Артур насмешливо посмотрел на своего слугу, но у того был такой серьезный взгляд, что улыбка исчезла с лица Пендрагона. – Почему?

- Ей не нравилась политика Утера и..., – Мерлин понимал, что ему придется выдумывать на ходу, не мог же он сказать всю правду, поэтому маг решил немного исказить действительность. – Охотник на ведьм подозревал, что миледи обладает силой..., магией, она боялась, что Утер послушает его и собственноручно отправит ее на костер. – В те дни Моргана была похожа на загнанного в угол кролика, так что его слова были правдивы. – И хотя охотник был не прав, Моргана очень напугалась, - как-то не складно закончил Мерлин.

- А ты откуда знаешь? – Не унимался Артур, Моргана никогда не говорила ему о своих страхах.

- Я просто заметил... – Пробубнил слуга, и это как копьем ранило принца в сердце. Мерлин заметил, а он все пропустил...

- Хорошо, она пришла к тебе и что было дальше? – Снова обратился Артур к женщине, его голос стал звучать еще жестче, чем прежде.

- Моргана пришла не просто так, у нее уже был некий план, - ведьма отвернулась от окна. – Она откуда-то узнала легенду о мальчике, который тоже потерялся. Чтобы найти себя, он посетил четыре части света, побывал у четырех божеств, олицетворяющих четыре стихии: огонь, воду, землю и воздух. Встретившись с каждым из них, он смог найти свое место в жизни. Говорят, они дают ответы на любые вопросы. Леди Моргана спрашивала, существуют ли эти божества, и я сказала правду. – Артур и Мерлин почти одновременно сглотнули, кажется, правда им не понравится... – Они существуют и действительно смогут ей помочь. Если вы хотите найти ее, вам стоит идти одним. – Колдунья обращалась к ним обоим, прекрасно зная, что куда бы ни пошел Артур, Мерлин будет рядом. – Я скажу вам тоже, что сказала леди Моргане. Это не дружеский визит, не простая приключенческая прогулка. Каждое божество будет испытывать вас, но награда стоит того, вы поймете это, когда пройдете последнее испытание.

Пока рыцари ели приготовленный для них суп, Артур размышлял над словами ведьмы. Ему действительно придется идти одному, хотя когда он говорил один, Мерлин всегда тоже учитывался. Рыцари, конечно, не хотели оставлять его, сэр Леон категорически отказывался уходить, но принц напомнил, что дома его ждет невеста.

- Сир, я посчитаю за оскорбление, если вы не появитесь на свадьбе, - Леон криво улыбнулся и пожал Артуру руку. – Удачи вам, верните ее домой.

- Обязательно. – Улыбнувшись в ответ, ответил Артур.

Рыцари уехали, направившись в Камелот, а Артур с Мерлином смотрели им в след.

- Куда теперь? – Спросил слуга.

- На юг, логичнее всего отправиться на юг, думаю, Моргана поступила так же, - Артур повернулся к магу. – Я рад, что ты остался, - сказал он, хотя изначально знал, что Мерлин останется, он привык к этому. Куда он может идти без него? Последние несколько лет он всегда был рядом, и казалось что жизнь без бессмысленной болтовни ушастого слуги просто невозможна.

Мерлин улыбаясь, коротко кивнул. Оба они оседлали своих лошадей и отправились в путь, навстречу стихии огня, навстречу первым испытаниям.


End file.
